Fracturing and other pressure based operations that occur at intervals along the length of a borehole often rely upon plugs (balls, darts, etc.) that are dropped or pumped to seats installed within the borehole. Upon landing at individual ones of such seats, pressure may be applied to actuate a tool or fracture a formation location. Because of a limited number of plug diameters that are practically possible, such systems are limited in the number of pressure events that can be created.
While the art has been using such systems for years and coping well with the limitations thereof, an alternative that would increase the number of events that could be created would be welcomed by the art.